Night of the Living Dead
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Os últimos momentos de Regulus Black.


**Night of the Living Dead**

O Lord das trevas sempre foi para mim um exemplo. Um exemplo de ideal, força, luta pelo que eu e meus pais chamávamos de conservação da raça bruxa. Sem escória, nem sangues – ruins.

Em minha opinião, ele só cometeu um erro na vida. Um único erro, que um dia, se Merlin abençoar, irá lhe custar a vida.

Quando o Mestre veio dizer que precisava de um Elfo, eu não hesitei. Monstro era mais que meu elfo, era um amigo. Ele foi com o Lord. Eles demoraram. Mandei Monstro porque queria ser o maior. Maior que Snape. Maior que os Lestrange, maior que o Lobo Fenrir. Maior. Porque eu nasci para ser grande.

Uma vez, Sirius veio me visitar. Papai tinha morrido a poucos dias.

- Regulus.

- O que **você** está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para mim. Pela primeira vez, eu parei para realmente reparar em quem dormira no quarto ao meu lado durante dezenove anos. Ele estava sério e estranho. Soube, por meio de alguns colegas, que ele e a aquele Potter tinham entrado num tipo de grupo contra o Lord das Trevas, e que Potter tinha estragado a vida casando com uma sangue – ruim.

- Vim pra te avisar pra cair fora.

- O que?

- Voldemort vai perder. – ele disse, e eu me levantei, pronto para amaldiçoá – lo se ele ousasse falar o nome Dele outra vez.

- Duvido. Você veio aqui porque é um idiota que vai morrer no time perdedor.

- Que seja. Só vim porque você ainda é parte da minha família, e não queria que você virasse o idiota que ia morrer por um cara com um problema com o mundo. Já vi que vou perder. Adeus, Regulus.

E foi embora.

Quando o Lord foi embora com Monstro, eu esperei. Esperei por horas e horas. Minha mãe gritava em busca dele, mas eu nada disse. Depois da meia – noite, chamei – o de novo, e ele voltou. Achei que voltaria bem, orgulhoso de ter podido servir o meu mestre.

Mas não.

Ele parecia assustado, nervoso. Nunca tinha visto Monstro assim. Com algum esforço ele contou. O Mestre tinha levado Monstro até uma espécie de caverna, ou gruta, onde ele teve de beber uma poção e dar um pouco de sangue. Perguntei onde estava a poção. Dentro de um balde, ele respondeu. Revirei meus pensamentos outra vez.

- O que a poção fazia?

- Ela fez Monstro ter alucinações horríveis, meu senhor. Senti medo, senhor, muito medo.

Senti o sangue ferver. Achei que o Lord das Trevas precisasse se um Elfo para servi – lo com orgulho, não como boneco.

- Depois, o Lord das Trevas colocou algo parecido com um medalhão no balde, senhor e...

- Como?

- Um medalhão, meu senhor. Monstro escutou o Lord dizer que ele era muito importante, porque continha um pouco dele, e precisava de proteção, senhor.

Proteção, proteção, proteção. Vingança. Um pouco dele.

Horcruxes eram uns assuntos pouco comentados no meu tempo, especialmente por ser algo que necessitava de estrema maldade. Eu nunca tive medo disso, mas sabia que era necessário destruir uma horcrux para matar o seu criador. E era isso que eu faria, custasse o que custasse.

Agora, estou na porta da caverna. Monstro veio comigo. Chegamos numa parede de pedra.

- Agora o senhor tem que dar um pouco de sangue, senhor Regulus. – ele me expica – Se o senhor quiser...

Minha raiva está no auge. Pego uma faca que estava em meu bolso e corto a palma da mão. Um pensamento histérico vem em minha mente, porque aquele sangue que jorra do corte é um dos sangues mais puros da Inglaterra. E eu não dou a mínima. Meu pensamento agora é que vou destruir aquilo que mantém meu Mestre vivo. Serei maior, sim. Maior que ele.

Quando a pedra se dá por satisfeita, fecho o corte na palma da mão com a varinha, mas não seco o sangue. Guardarei as vestes sujas num lugar especial do meu armário. Como um troféu. Entro no lugar. É grande, e posso ver a ilhota mais a frente, com um pequeno balde. Monstro me explica que é lá.

Entro no barco, eu imagino que ele não seja um barco comum, mas nenhuma idéia me vem em mente. Talvez seja um barco que não carregue humanos, penso. Mas eu entro e fico firme nele. Monstro faz o mesmo, e eu me sento nele.

- O que é isso, no lago? – pergunto, olhando para a água opaca e negra que me cerca, enquanto o barquinho segue em frente, dando uma melhor visão do balde com poção na ilhota.

Quando toco as águas, para ver mais perto, sinto algo me tocar de volta. Com um calafrio, recuo para dentro do barco. Não sei por que, mas senti algo naquele toque. Ignoro e, quando chegamos à ilhota, desço e encaro o balde.

A poção é clara e sem cheiro. Conjuro um cálice e tomo o primeiro gole. Monstro se oferece para tomar a poção em meu lugar, mas eu nego. Só peço a ele que, caso algo aconteça, ele deve voltar para casa, não dizer nada a ninguém, e deixar o bilhete que eu escrevi junto com uma falsificação do medalhão, e destruir o verdadeiro. Ele diz que sim, meio receoso, mas eu subitamente ignoro, porque algo mais me chama a atenção.

Minha mãe está na minha frente, e Sirius também. No dia em que ele foi expulso de casa.

- SEU INGRATO! – ela grita, e eu me viro para trás, escutando sua voz como se aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Mas não está?

- SUA BRUXA! EU VOU EMBORA! ESTOU CHEIO!

Atrás deles, eu me vejo, com treze anos. Um garoto, encolhido detrás da escada, com medo de que ele fosse embora mesmo. Eu era indiferente a Sirius, mas se ele deixasse a casa, tudo seria meu. Não a fortuna, mas a responsabilidade.

Eu temo a responsabilidade. Muito. Depois, a cena muda. Estou no treino de quadribol, quando os Carrow me encurralam na porta do vestiário, porque eu havia dito que eles pareciam trasgos com seus bastões nos jogos. Eu acho que gritei, quando o primeiro soco de Amico me acertou em cheio na barriga. Escuto a voz de Monstro ao longe, me chamando freneticamente. Mas isso não importava, diante da visão de mim, com quatorze anos, apanhando. Ao Carrow eram fortes, como batedores que eram. Muito mais fortes que eu, um mero apanhador.

- Parem! – eu grito, em desespero, ao ver o sangue jorrar de meu nariz, quando atingido novamente, desta vez com o bastão de Alecto.

Vou morrer, penso. Estou assistindo meus últimos minutos de vida. Meu corpo dói. Talvez seja a surra, penso. Mas eu não sinto nada. Eles me batem, ou batem na imagem de um menino magro demais, baixo demais, que os consegue voar em círculos atrás do pomo, tentando empurrar James Potter de longe da bolinha loucamente, enquanto a grifinória ria? Será que eu apanho, ou o menino menos bonito ou inteligente que o irmão mais velho? Menos charmoso, escuto uma voz feminina dizer dentro do banheiro das mulheres, enquanto eu saia da outra porta, masculina. A cena mudou, e eu podia sentir a poção fazendo efeito.

- Oi, Sirius! – uma menina bonita de cabelos escuros chamava. Eu gostava dela. Marlene Mckinnon.

- Olha só! – ele respondeu, piscando. Ela sorriu, Senti o rosto esquentar e os braços tremerem de raiva.

Ele se afastou, após dar um beijo na bochecha dela, e eu segui em frente, na sua direção

- Mckinnon.

Ela olhou para mim. Atrás dela, eu via Evans e Meadowes, que costumavam andar com ela. Faltava Vance, mas ela devia estar se agarrando com algum dos Prewett.

- Black?

- Pode me chamar de Regulus. – eu disse, tentando imitar o jeito de Sirius com as garotas. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... Tá.

- Então... Como vai?

A sobrancelha dela levantou – se mais, e ela me olhou meio ironicamente.

- Você não devia estar com o pessoal da Sonserina? Ou sei lá, com seus primos do sétimo ano?

- Sirius também tem primos e família aqui dentro. – falei, minha voz saindo mais fria e amarga do que eu pretendia. Ela sorriu enviesadamente.

- O Sirius é legal. – e seu rosto corou um pouco.

Senti tudo desabar por dentro. Ela nunca corava, eu sabia disso. Andei espionando – a o ano inteiro, nos intervalos das aulas, no almoço, no jantar, na volta aos dormitórios. Ela sempre ignorou meu irmão, e isso fazia Marlene ser diferente aos meus olhos.

E agora aquilo se fora. Ele conseguiu, mais uma vez. E eu, o pobre e menos bonito Regulus, tive que me contentar em corar de leve e sair. A cena mudou rapidamente. Sirius e Marlene, a minha Marlene, se agarrando num dos corredores. Eu me vi com quinze anos, chorando, olhando para a mão dele, que entrava e saía da blusa dela, sem o menor pudor. Ela sorria. Sorria de um jeito que nunca sorriu para mim.

Senti as mesmas lágrimas escorrerem por meus olhos, sentindo meu coração quebrar novamente. Talvez a cena fosse mudar novamente, eu não sei. A poção acabou. Me vi ali, com as vestes imundas de me arrastar no chão, ajoelhado no chão da ilhota, as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos, as mãos no chão, provavelmente miserável. Senti a garganta doer, como se tivesse gritado por horas. Monstro me encara, parecendo apavorado.

Ele está segurando o medalhão. Sinto que o dever se encerrou. Ainda ajoelhado, vou até o lago, e pego água com as mãos para jogar no rosto.

Então, como num pesadelo, sinto minha mão presa lá dentro. O preto do lago se transforma em vermelho. Sangue. Puxo minha mão com a maior força que consigo, tentando desesperadamente ver o que havia naquele lago.

Uma mão, um braço, um ombro. Sinto meu coração parar. Inferi. Inferius. Para mim, são cadáveres. A mulher sai de dentro do lago, e eu vejo claramente o resto do lago mexer, borbulhar. Ela não está sozinha. Seus cabelos ruivos estão amarrados num coque, e um tecido branco lhe cobre um dos ombros até os joelhos. Uma mulher comum. Bonita, se estivesse viva. Atrás dela, um menininho surge, igualmente pálido e de olhar vazio.

Dou mais dois passos para trás. Mando Monstro ir embora. Percebo a verdade. Sirius tinha razão.

Sinto pares de braços me puxarem pelos braços e outros tantos braços me segurarem em outras partes do corpo.

Eu ia morrer, ele tinha razão. Ele, Sirius, não está morto. Eu estou. Ou pelo menos vou estar.

A água alcança meus tornozelos, e vejo uma melhor morena se juntar a ruiva.

Marlene. Ela está morta. Eu sei que está. E Sirius não está. Vou ficar com ela. Vou sim.

Minha varinha é lançada longe, e a boca de um dos mortos passa pela minha pele. Minhas vestes estão ficando molhadas, assim como a minha barriga.

Mas calma, e se ela não estiver? Pode ser uma armação.

Meus braços se arrastam pela terra, deixando marcas no solo e meus dedos em carne viva. O sangue mancha a água, e eu imagino como eles morreram. Talvez como eu. Tolos. Tolos por acreditarem. Tolos e surdos aos outros. Orgulhosos.

Mas não tem mais tempo de pensar nisso. A água enche meus pulmões, e eu sinto o escuro me envolver.

Acabo de me tornar um deles. Na noite dos mortos – vivos.

* * *


End file.
